<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Exercise by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557863">Training Exercise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Lee learns a new "training exercise" from Neji, and decides to try it out on his girlfriend. (NSFW)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rock Lee/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “Can you write Rock Lee eating the reader out? People Hc him as inexperienced (which is probably true) but I think he’s also a giver"<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You heard the door open and shut, and you looked up from your spot on the couch to see your boyfriend, Rock Lee, walk through the door. “Hey babe,” you said, smiling as he took his shoes off. “How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee grinned brightly, and bounded over to give you a kiss. “It was incredible! I had lots of amazing training time with Tenten and Neji!” You smiled, and Lee flopped down on the couch next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” you said. You placed the bookmark in the book you were reading and set it on the coffee table, turning to look at Lee. You always loved hearing about his day or what kind of training he had done, particularly because you weren’t a ninja yourself and found it intriguing. Lee had offered to teach you taijutsu many times, but you always politely declined; you were happy with your civilian job and lifestyle, and were glad you could be home when Lee returned from missions or just his day-to-day training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neji also told me about a new training exercise I could try,” Lee said, his voice quiet and sultry. You grinned at him, raising your eyebrows in a questioning look. You knew this tone: it was Lee’s sexy voice. You being his first girlfriend, he had no prior sexual experience; but he lost his virginity to you recently, and was eager to try new and different things in bed. You had never been with such an eager lover, and you felt a shiver of excitement run through your body in anticipation of what he might try. Plus, you knew Neji was quite popular with the girls when it came to such things, so you’re sure he had plenty of wisdom when it came to matters related to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me what you got,” you said, and Lee took your hand and led you to the bedroom. He gestured for you to lay down, and you made yourself comfortable on top of the covers, lying your head on the pillow. He positioned himself on top of you, already turning a bit red from nervousness, and leaned in to give you a gentle kiss. You deepened the kiss, letting his lips move against yours softly and slowly, moving your tongue to explore his mouth. He mimicked your movements, and you smiled against his lips. Gently, you took one of his hands and guided it to your breast, and he squeezed it gently, massaging it as he kissed you. You made out for a few minutes, your body warming and the space between your legs starting to grow damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” you said, gently pulling away from Lee’s lips and smiling at him, “what did you want to show me?” He nodded, his eyes turning serious, and moved his body to settle between your legs. You looked at him, your heart beginning to pound in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to eat you out. Is that okay?” he said, and you could tell he was nervous. You smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be amazing, Lee,” you said, and he grinned. Lee pulled your pants and underwear down slowly, exposing your wet core to him. He braced his hands on your thighs, holding them down, and licked a slow stripe up your slit. You shivered at the pleasure, and Lee looked up at you with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I hurting you?” he asked, his eyes full of concern. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it feels really good,” you breathed, smiling. Lee grinned back at you and turned back to your pussy, this time licking a longer stripe and settling his tongue atop your clit. He began to alternate gently sucking and running his tongue in circles over your clit, and you reached a hand down to grab one of his arms, needing an anchor as the pleasure coursed through your body. You moaned, and you shut your eyes, feeling them roll back in pleasure. “God, Lee, that feels so good,” you managed, beginning to breathe heavily. Lee continued licking and sucking on your clit, and he moved the arm you weren’t holding off of your thigh. You opened your eyes in response to the sudden movement but quickly shut them again as you felt Lee slide a finger inside of your pussy, moving it around faster as his tongue picked up the pace, too. He slid a second finger in, and you gripped his arm tighter, knowing you were close to finishing any moment now. By the time he slid his third finger in a moment later, you felt yourself working up to your orgasm, and you came hard onto his fingers, your toes curling and your hand squeezing his arm so hard you were worried you’d break it. Lee continued his ministrations through your orgasm, and once you came back down from heaven you let go of his arm and tapped gently, signaling you were done. Your whole sex tingled with overstimulation, and you leaned your head back into the pillow, staring up at the ceiling and breathing, hard. You felt Lee pull away from between your legs and crawl on top of you again, positioning himself on top of you and aligning his face with yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do good?” he asked, and you nodded, still trying to figure out how to breathe normally. You leaned in and kissed him, feeling your own wetness on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did amazing, Lee,” you breathed, grinning at him. He smiled back and laid next to you, running a hand through your sweaty hair. “Give me a couple of minutes, and then it’ll be your turn.” You winked at him, and he turned red again, making you laugh lightly. You leaned in to kiss him again, thinking about how lucky you were to have such a sweet boyfriend -- and such a fast learner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>